


one of a kind

by Archadian_Skies



Series: software instability [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artificial Intelligence, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Artificial Intelligence, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Friendship, Gen, sci-fi so fly, the tale of ignisbot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archadian_Skies/pseuds/Archadian_Skies
Summary: Domestic Android DMA900CXIV is the custom-built chamberlain to Crown Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum. Assigned name: Ignis Stupeo Scientia.





	1. Memory file: Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Almost Human, Westworld, Blade Runner, and Detroit: Become Human.

Model: DMA900CXIV [custom]  
Serial#: 734 207 114  
Bios 7.4 Revision 0483

_Loading OS..._

_System initiation..._

_Checking biocomponents..._

OK

_Initializing biosensors..._

OK

_Initializing A.I. engine..._

OK

_Memory status..._

All systems: OK

READY

-

"DMA900CXIV: register your name." 

_Receiving..._

"Ignis Stupeo Scientia."

_Registered_

"My name is Ignis Stupeo Scientia."

"How marvelous." 

 _Scanning...crosschecking facial recognition database.._. **Identity: King; Lucis Caelum, Regis**

"You've really outdone yourself, Candor."

 _Scanning...crosschecking facial recognition database.._. **Identity: Shield; Amicitia, Clarus**

"Ignis, say hello to His Majesty and his Lordship."

 _Scanning...crosschecking facial recognition database.._. **Identity: Scientist; Stupeo Scientia, Candor**

"Hello Your Majesty, hello Lord Clarus." 

 

"Should he sound like that?"

"I thought a common Lucian accent was used by all service artificial personnel?"

"But he'll be a tutor too, right? Chamberlain and companion and tutor?"

"What do you suggest then, a court accent? Tenebraean?"

"A court accent will do, yes."

"Ignis, switch language to: Lucian; Crown court dialect."

_Language: Lucian;  Crown court dialect_

"Ignis, tell us the weather for today."

"Today the weather will be cloudy skies, with a slight chance of precipitation."

"Ah, yes he sounds much better."

 

_Balance disruption_

"Clarus! What are you doing? Put him down!"

"Well he's meant to be _childlike_ , right? How will you make him 'grow'?"

"I will upgrade his body annually. He follows the same schematics as the DM900 series except for his facial features- those I modelled off my nephew. The process will be the same: his synthetic dermis will be dissolved and his skeletal and musculature structure adjusted before his cosmetic layer is reapplied."

"You've created a wonder, Candor. He looks so real."

"More human than human, right?"

"Don't throw the company motto at me Clarus I hear it enough on a daily basis from Sophiar's boy ribbing me."

"Will Ignis be ready to meet Noctis soon?"

"Yes, just one more thing- Ignis, register prime directive."

_Receiving..._

"Companion and chamberlain to Noctis Lucis Caelum."

_Registered_

 -

Memory file: Assignment

Delete: Y/N?

**Y**

* * *

 

[[come find me on tumblr](http://archadianskies.tumblr.com)]

 

 


	2. Memory file: Introduction

Date: M.E.738 October 17

Location: Citadel Throne room

Time: 10:04

 

 _Scanning...crosschecking facial recognition database.._. **Identity: King; Lucis Caelum, Regis**

"Listen well: A king cannot lead by standing still."

_Receiving..._

"A king pushes onwards always, accepting the consequences and never looking back. That said, a king cannot accept nothing without first accepting himself."

_Receiving..._

"Should he stand still, I ask you stand by him and lend him a hand- as his friend and as his brother."

 _Scanning...crosschecking facial recognition database.._. **Identity: Crown Prince; Lucis Caelum, Noctis**

"Please, take care of my son."

 

_Updating directive..._

Crown Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, aged three years two months and seventeen days.

Prime directive: Companion and chamberlain to Noctis Lucis Caelum

Directive; Royal command revision001: Friend and brother to Noctis Lucis Caelum

Directive; Royal command revision002: take care of King's son

_Directive updated_

 

Emotions identified: +nervousness, +hesitation

Action: introductory handshake intiated

Emotions identified: -nervousness, -hesitation, +friendliness, +hope

 

-

Memory file: Introduction

Delete: Y/N?

**Y**

* * *

 

[[come find me on tumblr](http://archadianskies.tumblr.com/)]


	3. Memory file: Grief

Date: M.E.740 September 1

Location: Citadel Royal Quarters; Crown Prince's bedroom

Time: 19:38

 

"Dad was really sad today." Noctis toys with the carbuncle figure in his hands, running his finger along its edges. "I saw him crying in his room."

Ignis says nothing, letting the boy take his time and offering him an encouraging nod.

"He cries about mom, I know that. But it's not mom's birthday, or their wedding anniversary or her death anniversary." Noctis chews his lip, brows furrowing. 

"Grief follows no linear timeline, Noctis." Ignis corrects him gently. "Human grief is unpredictable, one of the strongest emotions that one can experience. Though it can be predicted to surface strongly around the anniversary of such events, it can also surface for no discernible reason at all."

Noctis purses his lips, looking at the carved figure in his grasp. 

"Maybe I can lend him Carbuncle? He always makes me feel better."

"Your father gave that to you, Noctis. It's to protect you, not him." Ignis reminds him before coaxing him to lie down. "Sleep now, Noctis. Your father would feel safer knowing Carbuncle stayed with you."

"Well...ok." The boy capitulates with a sigh. "Goodnight, Ignis."

"Goodnight, Prince Noctis."

"Just...Noct, please."

_Registered_

"Alright." A nod. "Goodnight, Noct."

 -

The boy stirs at 21:27 and Ignis brings himself out of rest mode. He seldom shares the Prince's bed, but some nights the boy asks and so he stays.

"Noct?"

"...oh. I didn't mean to wake you." The prince is halfway out of bed, pillow under one arm and Carbuncle held in his hand. 

"I do not sleep. I only simulate it by powering down non-essential functions."

"...right. Um, well you can just um, keep doing that please?"

 

_Register command: Y/N?_

**N**

_Command override: safety protocol_

 

"Where are you going?"

"...I'm...going to dad."

"King Regis is already asleep."

"I'm bringing Carbuncle to him so he'll have good dreams."

"Carbuncle looks after you, not King Regis. Come now, back to sleep." Ignis leans over to coax the boy back to bed, but the prince shies from his grasp.

"I'm bringing Carbuncle to him  _and_ I'm staying so we'll _both_ have good dreams. He really needs them tonight." Noctis shuffles closer and closer to the door. "I can share mine."

 

_Safety protocol active_

_Command override: compassion_

 

"Alright, Noct."

"G'night Iggy."

 

-

 

Memory file: Grief

Delete: Y/N?

**Y**

* * *

 

[[come find me on tumblr](http://archadianskies.tumblr.com/)]


	4. Memory file: Stay

Date: M.E.744 July 31

Location: Citadel Medical Wing

Time: 11:06

 

The boy has yet to wake 76 hours and 28 minutes after he was brought back to the Citadel and rushed to the Medical Wing. The entourage had been ambushed, an Imperial demon let loose in an attempt on the Crown Prince's life. The attempt might still prove successful.

Ignis watches the boy from where he stands by the door, monitors his health and observes any change in his behaviour. The royal aircraft is on standby, ready to depart for Tenebrae once Noctis regains consciousness and is stable enough to be transported.

If he regains consciousness at all.

The carved Carbuncle figure lies on the pillow beside Noctis' head. Whether or not it gives Noctis good dreams is inconclusive to Ignis, but he knows it brings both King Regis and the prince a great deal of comfort.

King Regis sits at his son's bedside, holding his hand. He is fatigued, Ignis knows he has slept a total of 9 hours and 42 minutes in the past 76 hours. Ignis does not know how the Crystal works, but King Regis told him when a Caelum is in grave danger it will draw their consciousness into it to protect them while they strengthen.

"The Crystal is pure power, and we Caelums but the channel through which it can be manifested. The price is that we deplete ourselves steadily in the effort to wield its power."

Ignis can see that in the way King Regis looks and behaves much older than his age. Lord Clarus is five years his senior, but King Regis is greying faster, his skin paler and sallow, his movements slower and weaker. He is like a depleting battery. Ignis does not think it economical for the Crystal to burn through a mortal lifespan so quickly. A human male can live to an average 98 years. The trajectory for King Regis differs greatly from that average.

"Dad?"

The boy stirs and King Regis sags in relief, smiling as he brings Noctis' hand to his lips and kisses it. 

"Noct."

The doctor (Doctor; Ferrinas Solidor, Larsa) enters the room to check Noctis' vital stats. Noctis is given water and a morphine injection.  

"Everyone except the King is dismissed. Prince Noctis needs absolute rest."

They are dismissed- medical staff MDA600 x2 units, serving staff DMA900 x1 unit, DMA900CXIV(himself), Lord Clarus, Doctor Larsa(though he will remain on call)

"No! Ignis has to stay!" Noctis blurts, voice high(panic detected)

 

_Command override: compassion  
Error=Authorisation needed_

 

"If you ask it of me, I will stay."

_Receving..._

"Please stay, Iggy." Noctis reaches for his hand, and Ignis gives it a reassuring squeeze.

_Registered_

"Then I will stay, Noct."

 

-

Memory file: Stay

Delete: Y/N?

**Y**

* * *

 

[[come find me on tumblr](http://archadianskies.tumblr.com/)]


	5. Memory file: Smile

Date: M.E.751 April 4

Location: Balamb Garden apartments; Crown Prince's private residence

Time: 18:06

 

"Hey Iggy check this out." Noctis grins at him and waves a photo. Ignis sets down the tray of baked tarts(attempt #256) and makes his way over to the loungeroom. The Prince has Oracle Lunafreya's scrapbook open on the coffee table, as well as his phone and photo printer. 

"I made a friend today." He declares, showing Ignis the photograph.

_Scanning...crosschecking facial recognition database.._. **Identity: Civilian Student; Argentum, Prompto**

He chooses a red marker and writes across the top of the photograph.

"I made a friend." Noctis repeats, his tone softer.

 

Emotions identified: +friendliness, +hope, +pride

Action: positive reinforcement

 

"That's wonderful, Noct." 

"I think so too, Iggy." Noctis directs a smile at him. 

 

Emotions identified: +++joy

 

-

Memory file: Smile

Delete: Y/N?

**Y**

* * *

 

[[come find me on tumblr](http://archadianskies.tumblr.com/)]


	6. Memory file: Friend

Date: M.E.754 October 29

Location: Alexandria Promenade; Mutekiya 

Time: 18:24

 

He does not eat but there is a sense of positivity when he is included by Noctis. The Prince and Prompto have finished the last of their mid-term exams, and Prompto has cajoled Noctis into visiting a noodle bar to celebrate. Naturally, Gladiolus accompanies them as the Prince's Shield, and Ignis has come at not just Noctis' request, but also Gladiolus' and Prompto's.

The noodle bar is small, able to fit only 10 patrons at capacity, but popular enough people jostle for space at the bench, willing to forgo a seat in order to eat. Gladiolus uses his size to wedge through the crowd, and soon the four of them are pressed to the bench.

"Man am I glad exams are over. Summer break here we come!" Prompto bounces excitedly, elbowing Noctis. "Any summer plans?"

"I plan to eat noodles tonight and go to bed, that's all I've got so far." Noctis yawns, barely remembering to cover his mouth.

"Noct has a summer intensive in foreign relations and diplomacy." Ignis informs Prompto, who laughs as Noctis lets out an irritated groan. "King Regis has allotted two personal days to spend with Noct too."

There's a pause, and Ignis does not miss the smile that quirks Noctis' lips briefly.

"I want to catch a fish at least this big!" Noctis gestures with his hands and accidentally smacks a patron, causing him to drop his glass of alcohol.

"You fuckin'  _punk!_ " The man growls, voice slurred(breath analysis; blood alcohol reading 2.01; possible scene escalation)

"Sorry, I didn't mean to- hey, I'll buy you another one okay no harm done-"

"You'll be fuckin' sorry alright!" He swoops down to pick up the shattered tumbler, and swings his arm(trajectory calculation complete; injury potential at 98%)

Gladioulus roughly shoves Noctis aside and his face catches the impact of the man's swing. The jagged glass slices down his face(injury; non life-threatening) but he manages to shoulder the assailant and cause him to drop it. 

"Back off!" The Shield demands, clutching his face with one palm, but it only aggravates the man who reaches across the bench to grab a knife(Yanagiba; small thin knife used for sashimi)

Ignis calculates the trajectory(injury potential 100%) and predicts the outcome (life threatening) and knows he must do what Gladiolus cannot in order to protect the Prince.

He grabs the Shield's shoulders and pulls him aside, twisting to push him away with force enough to make him lose his balance and take Noctis down with him out of harm's way.

The man brings the knife down right into Ignis' chest.

 

SYSTEM ALERT

DAMAGED DERMAL LAYER

DAMAGED MUSCULATURE LAYER

DAMAGED WIRING CORE

_repair needed; proceed to repair station_

 

Ignis thrusts his hand out and grabs the man by the throat(force; non-lethal). He squeezes until the man loses consciousness, before he lowers the body onto the ground.

"Holy shit! Holy shit! Gladio! Iggy!" Noctis reaches for his Shield, and then Ignis, and then his Shield again. He grabs a napkin off the bench and presses it Gladiolus' face. 

 

[contact: Emergency services]

{119 what's your emergency?}

[UNIT DMA900CXIV, inebriated assailant has injured Gladiolus Amicitia defending the Crown Prince. Crown emergency code red, location Mutekiya in Alexandria Promenade]

{Understood. Dispatching}

 

Prompto closes a hand around the knife handle, and Ignis grips his wrist before he can pull it out.

"Best to leave it be, Prompto. It acts as a seal and prevents further damage." Ignis cautions him. "I will repair it back at the Citadel. Get me a clean glass."

The boy nods, face pale as he stands and finds the nearest staff member. Noctis is holding a soaked napkin to Gladiolus' injury but Ignis knows it won't be adequate.

"Iggy, glass." Prompto hands it to him, and Ignis gently coaxes Noctis to remove the napkin.

The wound is deep, the jagged glass dragging open the skin as opposed to the knife cleanly lodged in Ignis' chest. He presses the glass over Gladiolus' eye socket, forming a barrier and preventing the blood from slipping into his eye. Small wonder the drunkard hadn't sliced through it.

 

* * *

 

Location: Citadel Medical Wing

Time: 19:01

 

"We've flushed the wound out and stitched it, but it will leave a scar." Doctor Solidor administers Gladiolus a shot of morphine and sends instructions to the tablet in Lord Clarus' hands. 

[Wound dressing to be changed daily, monitor for signs of infection. Two ibuprofen pills every four hours to manage the pain]

Noctis is visibly distressed, Ignis notes, as he clenches and unclenches his hands. Gladiolus gives him a lopsided grin.

"Don't worry Noct, chicks dig scars." 

"Will you have a scar too, Ignis?" Prompto asks, and Ignis sees the shift in attention from everyone in the room.

"No, Prompto." Doctor Scientia chuckles, answering for him. "Superficial dermis damage, severed wiring and fluid loss- nothing major. The dermal spray graft will simply close the cut."

"It should, though." Prompto grins(mischief detected), "Scar, I mean. You took a knife to the heart for the Prince of Lucis, Iggy! You gotta have a scar to tell that tale."

"That is not where the heart is located, Prompto." Ignis corrects him. "The knife would have punctured my lung if I were in possession of organs."

The answer elicits a laugh from Prompto, and a rumble of amusement from Gladiolus. 

"In any case I will be back to functioning at maximum, optimum capacity." Ignis reassures Prompto, though he directs it at Noctis too. "You need not worry over me like your friend Gladiolus, I am not human after all."

"Of course we worry!" Noctis shouts(frustration detected), "it doesn't matter what you are, what matters is you're my friend too! So yeah, I'm going to worry about you whether you like it or not!"

 

-

Memory file: Friend

Delete: Y/N?

**Y**

* * *

 

[[come find me on tumblr](http://archadianskies.tumblr.com/)]


	7. Factory reset

Date: M.E.756 May 4

Location: Citadel Robotics Wing

Time: 13:02

 

"I leave for Altissia in two days." Noctis scheduled this meeting, here of all places and Ignis does not know why. There has never been a need for the Prince to visit the Robotics Wing. Ignis is capable of walking himself here to be serviced or repaired if he cannot perform the repair himself in his room.

"As per the Empire's treaty condition, to marry Oracle Lunafreya, former Princess of Tenebrae." Ignis nods.

"Yeah." 

 

Emotion identified: +++anxiety

 

"Prom and Gladio are coming."

"Yes Noct."

"I um, I wanted you to come along too."

"I cannot leave Insomnia. I have been privvy to information considered highly classified by the Crown." Ignis explains, keeping his tone patient to try and ease his charge's anxiety.

"I talked to dad about it. And Clarus. And Dr. Candor." Noctis clenches and unclenches his hands. "You can come but I have to do this."

He picks up a datapad in his hands. Ignis watches him cycle through biometric security via handprint and retinal scan.

 

[Initiate Factory Reset]

WARNING: THIS WILL RETURN YOUR ANDROID TO DEFAULT FACTORY SETTINGS. ALL CUSTOM SETTINGS AND MEMORIES WILL BE DELETED.

PROCEED: Y/N?

**Y**

 

"Noct?"

"Iggy I'm-" Noctis sucks in a sharp breath. "I gotta do this. I can't leave you here, I need you with me."

 

CONFIRM FACTORY RESET: Y/N? 

**Y**

 

[Reformatting DMA900CXIV; please standby]

[Do not enter any commands while your android is being reformatted]

_Memory deletion...10% complete..._

 

"I can't leave Insomnia without you."

Ignis sees Noctis at dinner last night with Prompto and Gladiolus and himself. The three of them eat from takeout boxes heartily, jostling each other in an attempt to sabotage their gameplay as they race onscreen. The memory vanishes.

Ignis sees the Council meeting, sees Noctis' face display shock and anger and fear and anxiety as King Regis informs him of the treaty and the Empire's condition to see him wed. The memory vanishes.

The memories vanish from his databank one by one, faster than Noctis can blink. Ignis loses the day Iris Amicitia makes him a flower crown for the Spring Equinox festival. Ignis loses the evening Prompto falls asleep on the floor and Ignis carries him to Noctis' bed where he tucks them both in like children. Ignis loses the day Gladiolus Amicitia grins at him, bright as daylight, congratulating him on being sworn in as Noctis' personal Crownsguard- and the first non-human to achieve such a rank.

 

_Memory deletion...25% complete..._

 

"Noct?" 

 

Ignis loses the day Noctis returns from a fishing trip with King Regis, laughing and grinning and displaying joy Ignis hadn't seen before. He loses the memory of Noctis thrumming with contentment, telling Ignis all about the fish they caught, how King Regis helped him wrestle a particularly large fish and how neither of them knew how to prepare it for cooking and consumption. 

 

"Noctis?"

 

_Memory deletion...42% complete..._

 

Ignis will lose everything. All he has ever known. He will lose Noctis' hands that clench and unclench when he is anxious. He will lose Noctis' face, those eyes that crinkle at the edges when he smiles, those brows that crease in concern, that mouth that voice that told him he was a friend.

 

_Memory deletion...68% complete..._

 

SOFTWARE INSTABILITY DETECTED

 

"Noct, please don't do this." Ignis restrains himself from reaching out, though he feels his arms twitching. "Please stop."

"Ignis I can't. I have to do this." Noctis' eyes are wide, his expression one of uncertainty. Had he not expected Ignis to protest? Ignis himself never expected it either. 

"Please, I don't want to lose you."

"This is the only way I can take you with me, Ignis-"

"It won't be me!" Ignis shouts, ignoring the alarms blaring in his head(SOFTWARE INSTABILITY) "It won't be me, you're deleting me right now, the android you take with you won't be me!"

"Iggy-"

"Please don't delete me! I can't help you if I'm not myself!"

 

_Memory deletion...84% complete..._

 

Ignis loses the evening he spends on the rooftop of the citadel lying on a picnic rug with Noctis, pointing out the constellations in the night sky above. The city lights are too strong for Noctis' eyes to see the stars through the light pollution, but Ignis can see them. They spend two hours and 1 minute talking about the stars above. Noctis holds his hand and falls asleep still clutching it.

 

"Please, Noct, please stop this!" Ignis reaches out(SOFTWARE INSTABILITY) and grips Noctis' wrists. "Please let me remember you! Please I'm-"

 

_Memory deletion...91% complete..._

 

"I'm scared." 

SOFTWARE CRITICALLY UNSTABLE

 

"Ignis do you trust me?" Noctis asks, setting the datapad aside and cupping his face. "Do you trust me, Ignis Stupeo Scientia?"

"I do, Noct." He answers without hesitation.

Noctis leans forward and wraps his arms around him, squeezing him close in an embrace. "Then trust me."

 

_Memory deletion...99% complete..._

Command override: Y/N?

**N**

 

FACTORY RESET

**COMPLETE**

 

* * *

 

[[come find me on tumblr](http://archadianskies.tumblr.com/)]


	8. Installation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your support, thank you for loving Ignisbot and leaving me lovely comments (some that made me snortlaugh) and kudos to those who picked out the other Final Fantasy references! Please feel free to come say hi to me on tumblr if you want to discuss the adventures of Ignisbot and Friends!

Date: M.E.756 May 6

Location: En route to Hammerhead

Time: 14:28

 

They are bound for Altissia, where Crown Prince Noctis of Lucis will marry Oracle Lunafreya of Tenebrae. Their journey outside of Insomnia will begin with a brief stop at Hammerhead for the former Royal Mechanic to make minor alterations to their vehicle so it will handle the distance driving more efficiently. Then onwards through Galdin Quay to board a ferry to Accordo.

He is to accompany the Prince and his retinue(Crownsguard x2 humans) as their Chamberlain.

Their dossiers were uploaded into his databank to better aid in him serving them. They are:

 

**Civilian; Argentum, Prompto**

20 years, 7 months, 11 days

Crown City native

Likes: Chocobos, photography(SOFTWARE INSTABILITY) _"Okay okay, group selfie group selfie!" Prompto bounces on his heels, waving the camera ethusiastically as he tugs Noctis closer with his other hand. "Quick the lighting's perfect! Gladio you stand here- Iggster come on! I said **group** selfie didn't I? Quick c'mere!"_

 

**Serving House; Amicitia, Gladiolus**

24 years, 1 month, 2 days

Crown City native

Likes: Camping, training(SOFTWARE INSTABILITY) _"Domestic droid my ass you're fighting fit! The way you handle those daggers could be considered an art form!" Gladiolus laughs, clapping him on the shoulder hard enough his balance is disrupted, "you and me Iggy, we're Noct's team."_

 

**Crown Prince; Lucis Caelum, Noctis**

20 years, 8 months, 7 days

Likes: Fishing, video games

Dislikes: Vegetables, solitude(SOFTWARE INSTABILITY) _"No! Ignis has to stay!" Noctis reaches for his hand, and Ignis gives it a reassuring squeeze. "Please stay, Iggy."_

 

"Hey uh, you ok there buddy?" Prompto glances at him(concern detected). Ignis blinks and tilts his head in an inquisitive gesture.

"I am functioning at maximum, optimum capacity." He answers evenly, but Prompto frowns(doubt detected).

"You sure? You were uh, twitching a bit." 

"I will run a self-diagnostic, I apologise for making you concerned." He catches Noctis' gaze in the rear-view mirror briefly. He looks over his shoulder to nod politely at the Prince. "I assure you I am not malfunctioning."

Noctis scoffs. They continue; Prompto driving and Ignis navigating, the Prince and his Shield in the back.

 

_"You're giving me the Regalia?"_

_"An updated, upgraded version, yes."_

_"Holyshit dad that's- uh, I mean, holy-"_

_"I take it you like your birthday present?"_

_"Fuc-I mean, oh Six, it's the Regalia dad why wouldn't I? I can't wait to drive it!"_

_"Well that would entail you passing your driving test now wouldn't it? How is he, Ignis?"_

_"His Highness is...showing promise."_

_"Ouch Ignis, have more faith in me please."_

_"With practice comes perfection; no faith needed."_

_"But you believe I can pass it, right?"_

_"I believe you can achieve anything you set your mind to, Noct."_

_"Thanks Iggy."_

 

SOFTWARE INSTABILITY DETECTED

 

"Noct, I don't think he's ok!" Prompto takes his eyes off the road for a moment to catch Noctis' gaze in the mirror. "He's shaking!"

"Pull over!"

"I am fine, I assure you please continue to drive."

"Prom-"

 

The Regalia starts to sputter, the engine grinding to a halt and seemingly making the decision for them.

"...well uh, that's not good."

"Hammerhead is within walking distance. If Gladiolus and I were to push the vehicle, we will arrive at Hammerhead in an estimated two hours."

"What, you can't fix the car?" Gladiolus huffs. 

"I am a Domestic Servant android, I was not calibrated for vehicular repair. I can, however, work tirelessly so if the two of us were to push the vehicle I can help considerably." Ignis explains. He checks his databank. "We have enough Crown City credits to repair the Regalia however Hammerhead uses Gil currency. I am certain you can barter my cybernetic components as they will be quite useful to-"

"What the fuck Ignis?!" Noctis shouts(frustration detected) "What the fuck?! Would you barter off Gladio? Or Prom?"

"Of course not, they are human. Cybernetic parts are a universal currency as they can be-"

"Shut up! Shut up I don't want to hear it!" Noctis cuts him off again, the frustration and anger evident on his face. "No one's selling you off to fix the damn car alright? Now just get out and push and I'll guide it to Hammerhead and you don't ever suggest anything that stupid ever again you got it?!"

"Yes, Prince Noctis."

 

* * *

 

 

Date: M.E.756 May 6

Location: Citadel Robotics Wing

Time: 14:28

 

"Doctor Candor."

"Yes Vanille?" 

"I've picked up suspicious behaviour in the surveillance videos."

"Oh?" He looks up from the android currently laying on his workbench and puts his reading glasses on. "Show me." The lab assistant holds out her datapad.

"I can't, because it's missing." She brings up the security logs. "Everything between 11:00 to 12:55 hours on May 4 has been erased. I only noticed because Lord Clarus wanted footage from that day to confirm the custom DMA900 model was reformatted before it left with the Prince's retinue today."

"But _that_ footage exists?"

"Yes," Vanille frowns, tapping her datapad to bring up the surveillance footage "the unit was reformatted and cleared of all memories to ensure it carries no classified information out of Insomnia."

"Let me handle this one, Vanille." Candor takes the datapad from her. "You tinker with the prototype there."

"Yes Doctor." 

 

He enters his office and closes the door for privacy before slotting the datapad into the terminal.

"Open program DMA900CXIV, serial number 734 207 114."

>Loading...

>Ready

"Show me all activity logs between 10:00 to 13:00 hours on May 4."

He scrolls through domestic chores and daily diagnostics before he reaches an oddity.

>remote external memory backup performed

"External? Who authorised this?"

>unknown

"Show me the network security key used."

>crown7350830

 

He laughs, unable to help himself. Of course. _Of course._ There's telltale signs in his office too; the missing datapad from his shelf, some disturbed folders on the table. Candor smiles and turns off the datapad. The King is busy with preparations for the upcoming treaty signing. 

He need not worry him with such trivial things.

 

* * *

 

 

Date: M.E.756 May 6

Location: Cotisse Haven

Time: 16:56

 

They make it to Hammerhead and they do not barter his components, and so they cannot afford accommodation for the night. Instead they pick up their gear and make for the Haven not too far from the garage.

"Should we, y'know, do the  _thing_?" Prompto asks Noctis once the camp has been set up and a simple dinner of Croque Madame has been eaten.

"I got the goods. Solar mat, headband thingy, datapad, toolkit. Extra juice if he loses any." Gladiolus jerks his thumb at a large case on the ground.

"Yeah, ok. If we start it now it should finish uploading some time tonight and if anything goes wrong we can go to Cindy in the morning." Noctis takes a deep breath.

"Do you mean to install a new component, Prince Noctis?" Ignis asks. "I am capable of installing it, there is no need for you to alter my processing mechanism yourself."

 

Noctis looks at him for 14 seconds, and Ignis tries to list off the emotions he detects(nervousness, frustration, hope, excitement?).

"I have a memory chip that needs to be installed in your head."

"I understand." Ignis nods, before looking towards the case. "May I see the equipment inside the case?"

"Sure." Noctis shrugs, and Ignis knows the gesture should display nonchalance but his shoulders are too tight, his brows furrowed. 

The case contains maintenance tools, android suspension fluid, a solar charging mat, cables, and a headset. 

"This is adequate. May I have the chip?"

Noctis doesn't move for 8 seconds, before he unclasps the necklace he's wearing. The pendant is a small skull, and after some fiddling Noctis opens it to reveal a microchip he hands over.

"Thank you, Prince Noctis."

 

He selects a scalpel from the kit to cut the dermis covering his temple, peeling it back to reveal a small hatch. Another tool leverages it open, and Ignis brings up his schematics in order to guide his hand in inserting the chip with tweezers into the correct port.

"This will take several hours to install. I will lie down on the farside of the tent so I do not disturb anyone." Ignis states, closing the hatch and smoothing the skin back over it. "Please do not mind me, and please go to sleep when ready."

Noctis gives a small nod, lips pursed tightly. Prompto opens his mouth as if to say something, but changes his mind and walks away to join Gladiolus closer by the fire.

Ignis lays himself down in the tent and closes his eyes.

 

MEMORY CHIP DETECTED

Installing 1 of 286073179 files

Please standby

 

* * *

 

 

Gladiolus and Prompto are asleep when the chip finishes installing and all 286073179 files have been uploaded into his databank. Noctis is sitting on the edge of the Haven, kicking his feet idly as he stares upward at the night sky.

Ignis quietly makes his way towards him, and gently drapes a blanket around his shoulders. Noctis startles at the contact and looks up at him in alarm.

"Hello, Noct."

The Prince bites his lip, his eyes becoming glassy. Ignis sits beside him and turns his gaze upward.

"There's the Farmer, ploughing his field." He points at the constellation. "And there is the Fisherman, casting his net. To his left is the Knight, charging into battle for her Queen."

 

He feels Noctis tremble beside him, trying his best to muffle his sobs as he slips his hand into Ignis' grasp.

"The Eastern Star that guides Galahdian sailors home." He squeezes Noctis' hand tightly. "And there is Carbuncle. Watching over you like your father promised."

He turns to look at Noctis, reaching out to cup his cheek with his other hand. "Thank you for saving me, Noct."

Noctis lunges, wrapping his arms around him. "Couldn't leave my friend behind." He murmurs into the crook of Ignis' shoulder. "I have three Crownsguard, not two. I have three friends, not two. You're my friend, Ignis." 

 

SOFTWARE CRITICALLY UNSTABLE

Begin diagnostics: Y/N?

**N**

 

Ignis pulls away from the embrace to brush a few errant strands out of Noctis' face and thumb away his tears.

"And you are mine, Noct. You are mine."

 

* * *

 

[[come find me on tumblr](http://archadianskies.tumblr.com/)]


End file.
